Dragonball XS:Elemental Dragonballs Saga
by Freeza786
Summary: Onio the son on Gohan goes to the other world to meet his grandpa.Goku,but Goku has something special planned for Onio(New summary!).R&R Rated R for language
1. Onio's Training

A/N:Ok, ok, ok.Baka one "k". Spaces between sentences. Made-up Androids.   
And you probably got confuse by the thoughts, right? Well I started this thing on a Word-Pad document so thoughts were  
in Italics and then I copyed and pasted on a text document. So it kind of got screwed up.  
Any way here is something totally original! Me and my friend made this up. Hope you enjoy!  
Oh wait, there are some made-up Androids. Hmm Oh well!  
  
  
another A/N:I do not own Dragonball Z! I do own Avaca, Onio, Super 55, Enzyme, and Ultimakia.  
My friend owns:Kaiyan, Super 23, and anyone else you havnt heard of.  
  
" "=Speech (DUH!) [ ]=thought { }=telepathy  
Let's get it on...  
  
  
Dragonball XS: Elemntal Dragonballs Saga  
  
10 years later....  
....Gohan and Avaca had gotten married. They had three children: Onio, Gomen, and Avaca (juniorette).  
Onio was the oldest at 10 years old. Gomen was 9 and Avaca was 6.  
  
on with the story.  
  
Onio awoke one early morning. He looked out the window and smiled.  
"Today is the day I get to visit grandpa in the other world!" Onio jumped out of bed and put his training gear on.  
His training gear looked very much like Gohan'd old training gear. Onio went to his nightstand and  
took his Zet sword. (If you are wondering how Onio can get to the other world it's because Onio knows Instant Transmission and   
he knows what Goku's ki feels like because Goku had visited earth when Onio was much smaller.)  
  
Onio ran downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother,Avaca was making breakfast. His little brother Gomen was watching T.V.  
and Gohan was playing with Chibi Avaca. Onio grabbed his fork and knife as his mother put his food in front of him. Onio quickly   
gobbled down his food and went by Gohan.  
  
"Daddy, can we train now. I want to hurry so I can spend the whole day with grandpa!" Onio said as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Ok ok kid, let's go I need to teach you some special things today." Gohan says as he puts Chibi Avaca down and leads Onio outside.  
"Ok, first. Uhh oh yeah! You remember how to control your ki right kiddo? When I taught you how to fly and shoot simple ki blast?"  
Gohan says as he stetches. Onio nods slowly.  
  
"Yeah daddy that was a fun day!" Onio replies excitedly. Gohan closes his eyes for a while. Then he opens them and starts to stetch his neck.  
  
"Ok good first I will teach you a cool move. It's called the Kamehameha wave." Gohan gets in kamehameha position. "Ka...me...ha...me...Haa!"   
The wave flies out of Gohan's palms and knocks down a tree and blows up a boulder in it's way. "You try." Gohan motions to Onio.  
  
"ok." Onio looks at his hands for a second. Then he starts. "kame...hame...ha!!" The wave flies out of Onio's hands and Onio puts his arms up in celebration.   
The kamehameha wave goes up too. Onio smiles and moves his arms to the left. The wave moves to the left. Onio then laughs when the wave hits a birds nest.  
Gohan scowls at Onio and he stops all at once.  
  
"Ok kiddo, now it's time for something Tien taught me. Kikoho. See you put your hand in a triangle position, and then you yell Kikoho. Simple enough right?" Gohan shows Onio.  
Onio mimics what Gohan does and yells Kikoho. A triangle shaped wall of ki flies out from Onio's triangle shaped hands. Onio smiles from ear to ear and Gohan smirks. "Ok now this is   
something piccolo taught me. It's called the masenko. Now what you-" Gohan is interrupted by Onio.  
  
"Piccolo taught me that." Onio says drawing a circle in the sand with a stick.   
  
"Then how about the Doponda. Chaozu taught me this and the Solarflare, ohh and I have to teach you the destructo disk! And Kaioken!" Gohan says excitedly.  
  
"No no no. Chaozu taught me Doponda last time he trained me, Piccolo taught me Solarflare, Krillin taught me Destructo disk and last time grandpa came he taught me kaioken and   
spirit something." Onio said scrtching his head.  
  
"Dad taught you spirit bomb! WOW you are one lucky kid. He never taught me that." Gohan say with his eyes wide open.  
  
"Is the spirit bomb good father?" Onio asks.  
  
"Of course it is. Grandpa beat a lot of people with it." Gohan said as he walked toward the house. "Come on Onio, say goodbye to your mum and borther and sister. You should be heading  
to the other world soon." Gohan said as he opened the sliding door and went inside. Onio smiled and ran inside.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N:R&R R&R R&R! Is it better that my last fic? Was it good? How is the story! More action to come later!!!  
  



	2. The red haired Super Sayain and the Elem...

  
A/N:Well yuo wanted more and here is more!  
  
Onio ran into the kitchen and hugged his mother he said bye to all of them and Gohan took Onio   
into the back yard.Gohan nodded and Onio tried to track down his grandpa's ki. He found it and   
quickly waved at Gohan and dissappeared. Onio landed next to his grandpa, who looked as young   
as his father.  
  
"Onio!" Goku picked up Onio and gave him a bear hug. Onio hugged Goku as hard as he could.  
  
"Grandpa! Daddy taught me lots of things! Like how to become a Super Sayan. And he taught me   
a bunch of cool moves. He said you can train me. Can you please please please!!!" Onio said as  
Goku held him.  
  
"Ok Onio. I will train you. Not only that but I will give you a quest to do. The quest is to find  
these Dragonballs called the 'Elemental Dragonballs'. They are black dragonballs that have a different  
color star on each dragonball. Now like all Dragonballs they will grant wishes. 3 wishes. And the   
Elemental Dragonballs do two more things. First they wil fuse 2 people that touch an elemental dragonball  
at the same time. And second they will power up all people who make wishes with the Dragonballs. Ok Onio?  
Have any questions?" Goku says as he puts Onio down.   
  
"No. Well maybe. Yes! How am I supposed to find these Elemental Dragonballs? And grandpa what will I wish for?"  
Onio asks rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Well you can wish for me and every other Z-Warrior that died to be ressurected. And here's the new and improved  
dragonball radar!" Goku hands Onio a magnifying glass shaped dragonball radar. Onio takes it and smiles. Goku looks  
at his grandson and notices he has the legendary Zet Sword. "Hey Onio. Did your daddy give that sword to you?"  
Goku asks sternly.  
  
"Yep grandpa. He taught me how to use it. He said it's a powerful sword." Onio takes out his sword. Goku stares at it.  
  
"Onio. I will tell you dad, mom, and brother and sister that you won't be home for a couple of years. Finding those dragonballs  
will take you. I think 6 years." Onio looks up at Goku. Onio nods and puts his sword back. "I have one elemental dragonball.Here."  
Goku hands Onio the green star dragonball. Onio looks at it smiles and puts it away. "ok Onio let's go train now. The Other World  
Tournament is coming up and the prize is an elemental dragonball. Come on let's go train!" Goku runs off. Onio looks at his grandpa   
and runs after him.  
  
***  
  
Goku and Onio bow. They get in fighting stances and rush at each other. The two start sparring.  
King Kai looks onward as Goku and Onio spar.   
  
[Wow. Onio must be one strong kid. He and Goku and sparring and it looks like Onio can become a lot stronger than even Goku.]  
  
King Kai watches as Onio starts to sweat. Goku was Super Sayain and Onio was not. And Onio was keeping up to Goku. King Kai's  
eyes widened as Onio went Super Sayain and kicked Goku in the mid-section. Onio took a swing at Goku. King Kai finally realized   
that Goku was holding back, a lot. Goku got Onio in a strangle hold and Onio gave up. Both Super Sayains then landed by King Kai.  
  
"King Kai could you give me and Onio 2 tons of weights on each arm and leg please?" Goku asked King Kai. King Kai nodded and in a flash   
Onio felt 8 tons holding him down. Goku chuckled a little and went into the air. Waiting for Onio to get used to the weights.  
Onio slowly started kicking and punching at the air, trying to get used to the weights and gravity. Onio nodded with satisfaction   
and flew up by Goku. Onio smirked and grandparent and grandson started sparring again. King Kai looking on.  
Marveling at the 10 year olds immense power. King kai knew that Onio had a very very good chance of winning the other world tournament.  
  
***  
  
Accross the other world. Being trained by Vegeta. Kaiyan, the only red-haired super sayain. Was making much more progress than Onio.  
The East kai looked onward at Kayain and Vegeta. He marveled at how Kayain and Vegeta were brothers, but they looked very much like   
father and son. With Kayain only being 11 years old. And Vegeta well over 30. East kai knew they must have been half brothers. For   
Vegeta had told him that his father died. They must be half brothers. The East Kai felt it in his blood.  
  
[So. North Kai said a strong boy will be coming and training with him heh? He said the boy would win the other world tournament.  
Well. Kayain is going to win. Vegeta had beaten Goku many times in the Other World Tournament. It's true goku won one more time   
than Vegeta. But that doesn't matter. Kayain will win. But there is only one problem. Kayain is very cocky. I am afraid he will  
kill someone before he makes it to the semi-finals. I just hope he takes it seriously, and not as a killing-spree.]  
  
East Kai closes his eyes for a second. He points his hands toward the two brothers and in a flash both were wearing 40 tons. East kai looked up   
and smiled.  
  
To be continued... Next chapter:the World Tournament and Onio's training. 


End file.
